


Handcuffed

by Itsomnambulist



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangels, Awkward Boners, Bathrooms, Bladder Control, Boners, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devils, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Handcuffs, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke, Los Angeles, Morning Wood, Oh My God, Omorashi, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: Lucifer had come back to the plan of getting Chloe to sleep with him, although she was flatly refusing. One morning at the police station Lucifer decides to play a very simple joke that ends up in a very difficult situation for both.All of this takes place when Chloe still didn't know that Lucifer was the actual devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Handcuffed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super stuck in this fic for so long and run out of ideas, so now that it's finished I'm not sure if the grammar it's okay or if it's just a mess, but I really wanted to finish this idea, so I hope you like it! :)

Lucifer had been meaning with his head since his last session with Linda, after having concluded that what he had to do was sleep with the Detective, what he did not know was how to do it, since she had literally refused.

He was lying on his bed staring at the high ceiling, thinking of different ways to persuade her to do so. He told himself over and over that the moment he and the Detective had sex, their problems would disappear, but deep down he knew there was something else, he just would never admit it considering his stubbornness.

Then a light shone in his head and he came up with a great idea, well, maybe it wasn't the best he could have elucidated, but if it didn't achieve its purpose at least it would be fun and he would have a good time with Chloe.

Lucifer went down to the garage and drove the corvette as fast as he could, forgiving all the speed limits until he reached the police station, where Chloe was sitting at her table attending to paperwork, thinking that her extravagant partner would no longer appear there considering what time it was, but she was wrong.

At that exact moment the devil appeared in front of her desk while fixing his hair a little with his hands, because the trip made it a bit curlier again, getting rid of the gel.

"Lucifer, I thought you wouldn't come." Chloe says surprised, looking away from the computer as she moved the chair a bit so Lucifer could sit next to her, so they could finish their work earlier and go do something less boring.

"Detective, when did I failed you?" Lucifer says smiling broadly.

"Well, the time we were going to dinner and you didn't show up, that time Dan had to take your place in a police raid, oh and also when Trixie-" Chloe said naming many of them just before her partner cut her off. .

"Okay! Okay, yeah, you're right, but not this time, okay? I don't do those things anymore" Lucifer says a little ashamed of his past actions and sitting in the chair next to the Detective.

Chloe smiles at his answer, because he was right, he was trying to be a little more kind and considerate, although without losing his personal essence.

"You can help me fill out these papers if you want and then we can go eat or to the scene of the crime where they sent Ella to." Chloe says without looking up from the papers.

"That sounds great Detective, I think I know how to do that quickly." Lucifer says throwing the papers into the trash next to his table. "Ready, we can go eat now, I know a restaurant where the owner owes me a favor, he will make room for us if he knows what is best for him."

"Lucifer! This doesn't work like that, you can't just ignore it, I have to finish them before the weekend" Chloe says a little annoyed.

"Oh come on Detective, we can do it tomorrow, I promise I will help you personally, in a more orthodox way." Lucifer says trying to persuade her.

Chloe sighs resignedly, she knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted "fine... but you promised me, don't forget it." Chloe says pointing at Lucifer in a threatening way.

"That's my girl!" Lucifer says smiling, getting up from his chair as quick as possible.

"I am nothing yours..." Chloe says rolling her eyes at the comment.

"Maybe we can get into the bedroom and change that, right?" Lucifer says raising a provocative eyebrow.

"Not in a million years." Chloe says patting him on the shoulder.

"You'll see how you change your mind." Lucifer says smiling as he stared at the handcuffs that hung from the Detective's belt.

It is then that he takes them in a deft movement of his hands anchoring one in his hand and the other on the Detective's

"Lucifer! What are you doing?!" Chloe says with a look of horror in her eyes, which puzzles the brown-eyed devil a bit.

"We can do a lot of things in these handcuffs, you wouldn't imagine what can I do with only one hand." Lucifer says biting his lower lip causing Chloe's body heat to increase slightly, but still nervous.

"Lucifer, for the love of God, for the last time, I would not sleep with you even if hell froze over." Chloe says a little upset and tired of the man's insistence.

"I can do that."

"You're unbelievable... what am I going to do now?" Chloe says, putting her still free hand to her head.

"Don't worry Detective, it was a joke, you can open them now, they're yours, just use the key." Lucifer says nonchalantly, knowing from the beginning that Chloe's response to his proposal would be in denial.

"No, Lucifer, you don't understand it... I can't" Chloe says nervously.

"So that's a yes?" Lucifer says with a huge smile like a child with a candy.

"No, it's not that, the key, I lost it a couple of days ago in a struggle, I asked Ella's brother for a new one, but he won't have it until tomorrow afternoon." Chloe says regretting being happy when  
she saw Lucifer appear that morning.

"So? It's not a big deal, surely your boss has a copy of the key." Lucifer says calmly.

"I can't ask her, it's not the first time I've lost it, and she already warned me the last time to be careful. Also, we don't all have the same model of handcuffs, mine are the oldest, so I think I was the only one who had that key. I can't spend a day and a half handcuffed to you, I have so many things to do. " Chloe says worried.

"Easy Detective, it sure isn't that bad, I can help you with some of them." Lucifer says feeling a bit guilty now.

"You better be, if they fire me for this it will be your fault." Chloe says a little indignant.

"I will take full responsibility for that, but I will not allow that to happen." Lucifer says smiling.

Right at this moment Dan interrupted the conversation:

"Guys, suspect in the interrogation room, quick, they only give us two hours of custody." He says leaving the other side of the station loaded with papers, not even noticing the fact of the handcuffs.

Chloe heads into the room and Lucifer follows her like a puppy.

Once inside, the suspect, Andrew, seemed to know something about the custody thing, as he tried to avoid direct responses until time was up. But Lucifer's patience ran out.

"Enough of the nonsense! Where is your bloody boss!" Lucifer says with red devil eyes hitting the table with his fists, lifting Chloe with him without noticing the handcuffs, feeling terrible for the pull.

"Okay man, it's not to get like that, your eyes are turning red... I'll tell you, if you leave me alone with the lady." He says smiling to annoy Lucifer.

Lucifer sits up again and caresses Chloe's wrist, trying to calm the hard touch from before as an apologize.

"Not even in your best dreams..." Lucifer says quite annoyed before getting up and leaving.

When Ella saw them leaving the room.

"Guys, I know this sucks, especially to you Lucifer, but the tests aren't giving me any DNA, and we need it. I think Chloe should stay with him alone for a bit, at least until he gives us something useful "

"Of course it sucks, that guy is an asshole, but as much as I'd like to fix this, I'm afraid it's more complicated." Lucifer says raising his right hand careful not to hurt Chloe again, showing the handcuffs to the girl.

And yes, even without knowing they were going to end up like this, he had sacrificed his good hand for Chloe to keep hers, knowing she was right-handed.

"Oh shit, what were you two thinking? Chloe I told you my brother won't get the key until tomorrow afternoon." She says with the tone that a mother would give her child after being mischievous.

"I know, tell the big man." Chloe says resignedly pointing to Lucifer, who had an adorable nervous guilty smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that" says Lucifer, really feeling it, but right after muttering "but I wasn't the one who lost the key in the first place..." not low enough for the Detective not to hear him.

Chloe yanked on the devil's wrist hurting him, partly because of the mean comment, partly because he had done the same thing inside the interrogation room minutes ago.

"Of course he did..." Ella says sighing. "And what are we- what are you going to do?" She says more concerned about her friends than about the case.

Ella wasn't stupid, she knew perfectly well that both of them could end up killing each other if they spent too much time together, and she didn't blame her, Lucifer could be truly irritating sometimes.

"Hey, could you... talk to your brother to see if he can speed up the process a bit?" Chloe says almost pleadingly.

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't promise you anything. You know that if it were up to me I would help you, but it isn't" Ella says feeling a little sorry for her friend, because she knew that Lucifer was going to enjoy this "little gift" a lot.

Right at that moment the boss walked next to them, so Lucifer took Chloe's hand quickly to hide the handcuffs. The moment she disappear, Chloe quickly released her hand.

"Easy." Chloe says a little stressed, she really liked his touch, but she had to maintain her tough girl attitude if she wanted to keep him at bay.

"If you want you can go do paperwork in the meantime, I'll talk to Dan so that he can interrogate that asshole to see if he gets something, keep it cool guys, good luck." Ella said, unable to help but release a small smile.

They both went to her table, and while she was working on the case, Lucifer played with the little figures on the table.  
______________________________________

"I know it seems surreal, but the boss can't find out and I need some proof, I haven't been able to get anything out of the ones they gave me. Could you go and bring me something that will help?" Ella says after explaining to Dan the situation of Chloe and Lucifer.

For a moment Dan realized, his and Chloe's handcuffs were the same model, since they started working at the police station the same year, but just before he took his key out of his pocket to handed to Ella, he hesitated.

Lucifer always annoyed Dan, but he was used to it, the problem was that this week he was more teasing than normal, and Dan was a little tired of it, so he took a look at Chloe's desk. There she was working quietly, and he was on his nerves fumbling for something entertaining to do. Dan saw this as the perfect revenge, knowing that Lucifer liked Chloe, even before the devil himself knew it. And the frustration of spending the day with her without regard to sex or anything of his liking, could be a little victory for Daniel. He was determined, he would keep silent and leave them at their mercy until the afternoon of the next day. He felt a little sorry for the Chloe, but none for the man, it was worth it.

Dan nodded and headed into the interrogation room while Ella returned to the lab.

______________________________________

An hour later Lucifer had already made countless balls of paper, played more than ten games of "words with friends" with Maze and Amenadiel, and worst of all, he had already finished all his whiskey flask, which had been almost full. Boredom had hit him and the sensation of his bladder too, not enough to be annoying, but so that in a normal situation he would have already gone to the bathroom.

He hadn't thought about it, a couple of weeks ago he had discovered his vulnerability to the Detective, and shortly after he had discovered that it affected not only pain, but also bodily functions, which made him more angry than any shot in the chest. He was very ashamed of the subject of peeing, he did not know why, since he had done it for sexual purposes in the past for some girl, and for some favors.

He was the devil, and he certainly didn't need to relieve himself, or eat, or drink... but he could. He ate and drank for pleasure, and if he drunk in large quantities, he managed to push himself until he could go, he always complied. But this time it was different, he couldn't help it, every so often while he was with Chloe he needed to empty his bladder, which was just the only time he would rather not have to.

The first time he noticed the need was at the crime scene, alongside Chloe evidently. That feeling was so unusual that he wasn't able to relate it to the need to pee, so he just ignored it, until he got in the Corvette back to the penthouse that night, then he realized what was wrong, and her untrained bladder decided she wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time. Sure enough, he wet his suit pants a couple of steps after entering the house, like a small child, or so he felt.

He decided that this could not happen again, he felt completely stupid for not having realized before how easy it was to solve it. Since then, he was quite aware of the movement in his bladder and established small mental schedules about when he should go, to avoid finding himself in that situation in front of the Detective.

He tried to go at home before going to work, but nothing ever came out, so once at the police station he would try again in the bathrooms there, where he usually did pee, or at least most of the times, since when there were too many people in the bathroom his stupid bladder would get shy and he would have to leave. Then he went for a quick pee again before going home and everything was sorted out.

This morning he had skipped the break in the police station bathroom after seeing Dan come in before him. He loved to mess with Daniel and feel superior in front of him, it amused him, and he couldn't allow that kind of vulnerability in front of him, he would be too embarrassed and he would not be able to take a drop. So the breakfast juice, the stationery coffee, and his beloved flask of whiskey were starting to hit him.

Even though it was not too urgent, or so he thought, he was terribly sorry for having had the stupid idea of handcuffs, because he did not want to humiliate himself in that way in front of the Detective, but at some point he would have to end up giving in, and Chloe as well, of course.

Inadvertently and while he was lost in his thoughts, Lucifer had started tapping his foot on the floor, bouncing his knee up and down, which was getting on Chloe's nerves.

"Lucifer please!" Chloe says placing her hand on his partner's knee trying to stop the movement.

That had caught him off guard and his cock jerked in response, which made him slightly nervous, an erection at the police station and in front of Chloe would not be the most appropriate, considering his size and how difficult it was to hide an erection in his suit, especially in the one he had worn today, there was barely room for his little devil in a normal state.

His cheeks warmed when he realized that he had been moving his leg, so he decided to slow down the movement, adding a bit of unease to his body. "I'm sorry, I'm bored." Which was not a lie, since he really wished he had something to do right now.

"I know this is not the most entertaining thing in the world, but it is work and it has to be done." Lucifer made a slightly haunted face at her answer. "Perhaps you could transcribe these conversations by hand on paper, so at least the time will pass more quickly." Chloe said trying to help his friend.

She knew very well that they were in that situation because of her, but in fairness, he hadn't done it on purpose, he didn't knew she didn't have the key, and of course that part was her fault. She was handcuffed to Lucifer, but by all accounts, he was also trapped with her, so she forced herself to feel a little empathy for the man.

Lucifer, who was not a fan of doing paperwork, agreed to the Detective's proposal, as he really needed something to entertain himself. So he took the pen and the paper and began to pass the conversation to clean.

Half an hour passed and Chloe couldn't help but notice how Lucifer struggled with the sheet and pen trying to make his writing legible, since Lucifer was right-handed, and his only free hand was his left. She felt a certain tenderness for the man as he tried with all his might to get it right, but as smart as Lucifer was, learning to write with the opposite hand is not something you can learn in half an hour. Every now and then she would hear a little curse from his partner, who would throw one page in the trash and start over on another. He had a couple of finished sheets already, and although it had nothing to do with the usual beautiful handwriting that Lucifer used to have, it was quite legible, which surprised the Detective, was there anything that man couldn't do?

"Lucifer, you don't have to go on, I hadn't noticed that I have the right hand and you have the left, don't worry." Chloe said feeling a little guilty for him, realizing that even sometimes he was a gentleman like that, because he had sacrificed his good hand so that she could use it.

"I thought you would need your hand more than me, besides I can do many things with my left hand." Lucifer said raising a provocative eyebrow. "What I didn't expect is that writing would be so bloody difficult! It wasn't exactly what I expected to be doing right now." He said a little frustrated hitting the pen on the table.

"Hey, take it easy, this will distract you while I finish the paperwork, and it's lovely that you thought of me, even though it was for that." She says trying to calm him down, giving him a laptop with Netflix to make time go a bit faster.

"I always think of you Detective." Lucifer said almost without thinking, and it was true, she was in his head day in and day out. He took the laptop and put on one of those police series he loved so much.

That distracted him for almost another half an hour, but then he had inadvertently started to fidget again, continually shifting his position in his seat, also moving Chloe from time to time.

"You have ants in your pants or what? What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Chloe said a little worried forgetting the annoyance for which she had interrupted him in first place.

"Yeah, just a little tired from sitting, I'm sorry I distracted you." Lucifer says a little embarrassed, the need was beginning to bother him more and more, and he didn't know how to approach the subject of the bathroom with Chloe, but he had to do something.

Ten minutes later Lucifer had been forced to cross his legs for comfort, at this point he could feel the liquid moving inside his bladder, but he was too embarrassed to ask Chloe to accompany him to the bathroom, and much more doing it in front of her, he could hold it.

Chloe had noticed Lucifer's discomfort right away, as every move he made moved Chloe's handcuffed wrist as well. At first he thought he was just tired from sitting, as he had said before, but now she was beginning to worry a bit, it seemed like he was in pain.

She felt a little bad for the man, but was still so stressed out from the handcuffs that she didn't want to say anything, yet she did. "Lucifer, are you okay?"

"Y- yes, a little uncomfortable, I already told you, but I'm fine, I'm the devil, remember?" He said uncrossing his legs and feeling the need to slide his hand between his legs towards his lower region urgently.

Chloe sighed rolling her eyes already quite tired of the Lucifer metaphors. Oh if she only knew...

Lucifer was so focused on his rapidly increasing bladder that he couldn't even focus on his series dialogue, so despite how much he hated doing it, he bit the bullet.

"Okay, I have to pee." He said placing his fist tight against his thigh, avoiding placing his hand on a more dangerous area.

"You have to be kidding." Chloe said, realizing.

Of course he had to pee, they had been at the police station all morning and she hadn't seen him go to the bathroom once, but she had seen him drink a large coffee and empty his flask quickly. Then she realized, that's why he's been moving all this time, oh god, that had started more than an hour and a half ago, the poor thing must be about to burst.

She knew that she should help him, since she could also feel the liquid inside her, and she knew that in a while he should accompany her as well. She didn't even want to think about it, it made her too uncomfortable to have to go into the men's room with him, and even more so that he accompanied her, so cruel as it seemed, she decided to try to avoid it while thinking about something.

"Come on, sooner or later you'll have to go too, I've seen how you drank that coffee just like me. I promise not to take long." Lucifer said completely red because of how uncomfortable that situation was, and even more because of the fact that he was really bursting.

"I can hold it, and if you really care about me, so can you." Chloe said trying not to think about the coffee his partner had mentioned.

"Until tomorrow afternoon?!" Lucifer said more surprised than he intended. "Sorry, that was rude, you're right, I can hold it, it's not that bad." Lucifer said nervously crossing his legs again.

But it was so bad.

About five minutes passed and Lucifer started playing with the zipper of his pants, bouncing his foot and wanting with all his soul to reach into his pants and squeeze it hard. He turned the series back on and tried to distract himself a bit, but then a "plug in the charger" warning on slightly high volume caught him off guard and he was startled enough that a small stream scape in his underwear. He forced himself to bring his hand to his crotch and squeeze his cock so hard that the pain made him release it almost immediately, but enough to stop the leak and regain control.

Fuck the shame, he was not going to pee his pants in the middle of the station and in front of his beloved Detective. "Okay, you can hold it, but I really can't, I need to go to the bathroom like now, an either you accompany me or I cut my hand. I really can't hold it much longer, sorry." Lucifer said nervously already stand up, realizing that he was talking too much and turning red immediately.

Dan watched the scene holding back his laughter from his desk under the stairs, it was too funny to witness.

Chloe suddenly felt very guilty and decided to help her friend, they had a lot ahead of them and at the end of the day he was her best friend, he had to be having a hard time: "Okay, but let's establish some rules." She said getting up as Lucifer was already heading to the men's room. "Yes, of course Detective, no sexual jokes, of course." He said anxiously.

Chloe noticed how Lucifer walked carefully slightly hunched forward, but the fact that he hadn't made any jokes on the sexual subject and had denied so seriously, made it clear to the Detective that he was really having a hard time.

He really did, the only thing stopping his penis from leaking was the embarrassment of squirming in front of Chloe, he couldn't wet his pants so close to the bathroom, it would be the most embarrassing thing in the world, so he forced himself to hold on.

They both reached the door of the men's room, and when Lucifer lay down he decided to open the door behind which was his long-awaited release, Chloe did not move.

"Detective, please, I'm dying here." Lucifer said nervous and pleading, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Before we have to establish some rules as I said before" Chloe said, ashamed and wishing that the bathroom was empty, she wouldn't know how to explain this situation.

"The rules for entering to pee will be meaningless if I pee my pants before entering." Lucifer said curtly when a small wave of despair made him reach for his crotch, grasping tightly to prevent another leak, a couple of droplets spilled out, but they only wet the front of the boxers a little more, his pants were still intact.

Chloe realized that her partner was right, that he was about to lose control right there, so at that moment she pushed the door and him into the bathroom. She sighed when she saw it empty.

Lucifer wanted to yell at her that the next time she was going to shove him off guard when his bladder is at 110/100, at least let him know. For a second he thought he was going to lose it right there, but it was just another little gush, not too much but the wet stain on his boxers didn't say the same thing.

As soon as they entered, Chloe intended to go to a cubicle, but Lucifer immediately approached the urinal, Chloe could not resist. Lucifer realized what her intention was: "yeah, I'm not very good at aiming, and besides, we can't both fit, I tried it once." Lucifer said as he tried to unbutton his pants with his left hand, somewhat awkward in the process.

Chloe made a disgusted face at the thought of the simple idea of Lucifer trying to have sex with a girl in the police station bathroom, but in reality, she knew him so much that it didn't even surprise her. She was also surprised by the fact that Lucifer had said that he was not good at aiming, he never said that he was bad at something, and less being a grown man, that he should have practice in that subject, but she just let it pass. It was even tender that the "devil" had admitted such a thing.

Lucifer couldn't undo the button with his left hand and the pressure was getting more and more unbearable, so he decided to pull on his right hand to finish the job, when Chloe stopped. "What are you doing?" Chloe said confused.

"I need my good hand, the southpaw is my brother." Lucifer says going back to his zipper. "Is Amenadiel left-handed?" Chloe said curiously. "No, my other brother, I have many, my twin actually." Lucifer said as if it was no big deal.

"Well okay, but as my hand brushes, touches or gets slightly closer to your- well, forget about your little friend forever." Chloe said trying to use that as her only rule. "Deal, fair enough." Lucifer said finally unbuttoning his pants and taking his big gifted member into the air in front of the urinal.

Chloe's jaw dropped, she had seen Lucifer's penis before, in the penthouse, when she discovered his huge scars, but she was still amazed at how big it was, even flaccid.

Lucifer changed the hand with which he held his member so as not to splash Chloe by accident, but despite how swollen his painful bladder was, and as much as he tried to relax, not even a drop came out.

Chloe noticed how her partner shifted his weight from side to side but did not hear the characteristic sound of pee hitting the urinal.

Lucifer didn't understand why he wasn't able to do what he needed so badly, but actually he did. Doing it in front of Chloe was very embarrassing to him, and for some reason, that had closed his floodgates, which was killing him. Could it have become invulnerable again? No, of course not, otherwise he wouldn't be about to wet his pants.

"Are you okay Lucifer?" Chloe said worried about his friend.

Lucifer turned red at the comment, he had been standing in front of the urinal for a minute and a half without doing what he was supposed to do. "Y-yeah, I just need to concentrate, it's hard if they look at me." Lucifer said even redder, almost like when he used his devil face, he couldn't believe what he had just said, of course the Detective was not the problem, but him and his stupid shy bladder.

Chloe smirked when she saw that her partner was shy, almost everything about him was adorable, except for the moments when he became irritating and made her want to shoot him (which she had already done). "Do you... want me to turn around?" She said cute hoping that would help. Lucifer hadn't answered but Chloe was already looking away as far as the handcuffs would allow.

Lucifer was getting nervous and that wasn't helping, but then another wave of desperation washed over him and a jet hit the urinal, followed by a weak stream that wasn't close enough to relief for now, but what reassured Chloe, she couldn't bear see Lucifer this vulnerable (Oh if she only knew...)

Just as the stream was starting to intensify and the relief was starting to get closer, the bathroom door was slammed open and Lucifer stopped peeing instantly, letting out a low, painful moan as he did so.

Dan, who had just entered and caught the scene in the middle, could not help but laugh and leave again, Chloe did not think it was possible to get redder, until she saw Lucifer's face, a few shades more intense. "I can't relax enough, and it starts to hurt." Lucifer says very overwhelmed.

So Chloe decides to help him in the only way she can think of: "Lucifer, do you trust me?" Chloe says understandingly. "Always Detective." Lucifer says with a smile despite having such a hard time.

At that moment Chloe extended her hand over Lucifer's bladder; and she was speechless when she noticed how swollen it was; she felt terrible just thinking that he had been holding on for so long, and yet she had made him wait longer.

Lucifer flinched at the contact and unconsciously hunched over himself a little, getting back up straight and near the toilet right after, he didn't want to pee his shoes or the Detective's, much less the Detective's. "W-what are you doing?" Lucifer says, horrified at the contact, even though under other circumstances, it would be just what he would wanted, "trust me, I know what I'm doing." Chloe says pressing down hard this time, making Lucifer gasp. "Detective, oh my God, I can't-" Lucifer says, and just then a strong stream of pee hits the urinal hard, followed by a relieved sigh of relief from the green-eyed.

Seeing how Lucifer's pale yellow stream had been coming out for ten seconds, she let go of her hand and saw how it didn't matter, Lucifer was still peeing, with his eyes closed and his head thrown back, with his legs slightly apart, despite the fact that here he couldn't get his shoes wet. He continued peeing for two minutes, Chloe thought that it would never end, jet after jet, until finally the current diminished, and Lucifer shook himself, putting it back in his pants, noticing a chill at the damp fabric of his boxers, now cold, on his penis. Chloe saw the stain on the front of his boxers and felt a little bad for him, but also a little tenderness, but now everything was fine.

They approached the sink and Lucifer washed his hands, then Chloe did the same, she felt like she should.

They went back to the work table and when they sat down: "Thanks Detective, you saved my life." Lucifer says adorably with a cute smile. "Don't, you did the same already" She says smiling, they both went back to work, or at least her, and Lucifer went back to the series on the laptop.

For the next several hours Lucifer had decided to limit his fluid intake, while Chloe did the opposite, causing her to have to ask Lucifer to accompany her to the bathroom later. That situation was not so uncomfortable, since after the scene in the men's room, they had broken the wall of shame. Lucifer gladly offered to accompany her and everything was easier.

Everything had gone quite well during the afternoon, they had finished work, they had gone to find Trixie at school while Dan stayed late at the police station, they had had snacks and ice cream together, they had both made one more trip to the bathroom in between stockings, and in the evening, just before Trixie's babysitter arrived, they both decided it would be a good idea to go out with their friends.

Luckily her boss was not part of the team, but Ella, Maze, Charlotte, Dan, Linda and Amenadiel. And the subject of handcuffs would not be a problem, they would understand it, they would laugh, but they would understand it. Plus she didn't want to face the bed issue yet, so it might be a good idea to distract herself a bit.

They decided to use the same clothes, since with the handcuffs they could not change them, but they combed and groomed themselves as much as possible, they didn't even want to think about how they would shower the next morning.

They went to dinner and ended the night in a karaoke bar that they frequented a lot and where they always had a great time. Lucifer and Chloe were doing quite well, they had gotten used to moving with the handcuffs, although from time to time they accidentally jerked each other, or one would slow down and the other would trip, causing both of them to fall. Chloe had to make it clear to Lucifer not to flirt with any girl tonight, although what she didn't know was that at that moment Lucifer was only focused on Chloe.

Lucifer had already had three rounds of shots and three drinks, while the others had only half of that, although some were already beginning to suffer from the effects of alcohol. Surprisingly, Lucifer was also noticing another, as alcohol was a diuretic, and it didn't take long for it to hit his bladder like a kick, that and that he hadn't been to the bathroom for many hours.

Despite what had happened that morning and during the afternoon, he was still ashamed to ask Chloe something like that, and less in public, but then he felt a slight loss of shame.

He was drunk, Lucifer Morningstar was drunk, this was going to be a very long night.

"Detective I need a piss so bad" Lucifer says directly. He certainly didn't know what it felt like to be drunk, and for him it meant being more direct than usual, more emotional, and more hyperactive. "Lucifer we just arrived, you shouldn't have drunk so much, there's still a lot of night left, it's going to make you feel bad." Chloe says worrying about her friend. "How urgent is it?" Chloe asked hoping he could wait a little longer, they were in a juicy conversation with their friends. "I need to do it like right now." Lucifer said patting his hand on the front of his pants. Chloe took his hand away from there, since they were in public and it was obscene. "Okay, fine, let's go." Chloe said getting up and going with his partner to the dirty bathroom of the bar.

As soon as they got up from the table, Lucifer staggered. "Easy tiger, you have drunk too much and too fast. If you go to the ground I will go behind you giant." Chloe says placing her hand on his back as she can to straighten Lucifer.

Lucifer felt very strange, his bladder had been full for hours, but after a couple of shots, the need tripled a thousand. He felt a little dizzy but with a slightly pleasant sensation, he felt his limbs a little numb, and finally, his stomach felt different, although perhaps that was because they had just finished dinner and Lucifer, as always, had put on his boots. Vulnerability also made him aware of all his bodily functions.

They reached the men's room, but it wasn't too big, and there were three urinals, two of them occupied, and an extremely small stall too. "Why are you stopping? I thought you were going to burst." Chloe says surprised, and in a certain hurry, because the bathrooms in the bars always smelled of pee and sweat, between other things...

"Detective, one of the most important rules in the men's code, or so Daniel has told me, is that you never stand in the middle of two men to piss, that's too close." Lucifer said slightly proud of having perfectly remembered one of the things Dan said to him, although the way he discovered it was a bit awkward.

Lucifer was dancing on his spot despite his comment. "Why don't we go into the cubicle?" Lucifer says putting his thighs together. "We can't fit there Luci." Chloe says tired of having to explain everything to him, if he was normally like a child, drunk he was even more so.

"Maybe if you stay outside and I go in a bit, I can do it from the door." Lucifer says without any shame because of the alcohol, though a little too because he really, really had to pee.

"Lucifer, I'm not going to walk around with you with pee stained shoes or pants, let me doubt your aim after what you said this morning." She says smiling helplessly, seeing a man almost two meters tall trying to cross his legs was too much. Then she saw that she preferred to let her wet his shoes instead of his pants, he didn't have the time to wait for the two men to finish. Chloe was still thinking when Lucifer had already entered the cubicle, three feet from the toilet, while she waited on the edge of the door.

Chloe gave up her share of the handcuffs for Lucifer to unzip before entering, and once inside it took less than a second for him to pull out his penis and point to the toilet. He wasn't as desperate as he was that morning, but still enough. It took almost half a minute to relax enough to get started, Chloe realized it had started when she heard the clear splash of water on the floor, as it took two seconds for its jet to be powerful enough to reach the toilet, where it ended without too much mess, to pee for almost a minute, followed by a moan of relief from his tall partner. Of course, next time they would wait until the urinal were free.

They washed their hands and then Lucifer escorted Chloe to the girls' restroom, which to Lucifer's surprise, smelled so much better than his, no point of comparison. It was a bit complicated, the bathrooms were smaller than the ones in the police station or Chloe's house, and while Chloe was peeing, Lucifer had to crouch a little bit next to her, which did not help his balance, because once he was about to fall on her, but everything went well and they left there fifteen minutes later. Somehow Lucifer felt a little saner after going to the bathroom.

"Did you two fall down the toilet?" Maze says laughing.

"I hope it wasn't something else, those bathrooms suck." Says Ella laughing but with some seriousness.

Linda and Amenadiel smiled at the comment. "If it's what I think it is, you should run a bunch of health tests." Amenadiel says to bother his brother. "Very funny..." says Lucifer returning to his glass.

Dan shuffled with amusement in his place next to Charlotte.

"Don't worry, no one is going to steal it from you." Chloe says when she saw the speed with which her friend drank the glass of whiskey.

She had never seen Lucifer drunk, she did not even believe it was possible, with all the alcohol he drank he had to be totally immunized to its effect, but tonight with only half of what he used to drink, he was already quite shattered. "I'm fine Detective, this is delicious." Lucifer said as he asked for another drink and a round of shots for everyone. He really loved the taste of whiskey, and now that he was vulnerable he tasted it so much more, although the sense of confusion in his body increased with each swallow.

For the next few hours they danced, sang at the karaoke, drank a lot, Lucifer went like three more times to piss and Chloe two; although luckily this time the urinals were free and the action was much more hygienic and less unpleasant, although Chloe didn't mind seeing "little" Lucifer from time to time, and seeing him so vulnerable when she didn't remember ever seeing him use the bathroom before, lit her up slightly inside into a feeling she couldn't quite understand.

Lucifer was now quite drunk, so much so that on one occasion he had tangled his feet and fell flat on his face in the middle of the bar, smashing the glass in his hand in the fall. Although he was only concerned about the spilled drink, after Chloe's shot him, the pain from a cut was simply non-existent, although the whiskey on the wound made it burn a lot.

It was too late, and Chloe had to takeTrixie to a birthday party the next day, so they all decided to go home. They were all pretty drunk, but not as drunk as Lucifer, who surprised all his friends by being so extremely clumsy with half the drink he used to drink.

Chloe had forced Lucifer to drink a huge glass of water to try to clear his head a bit from such drunkenness, and she expected him to use the bathroom when he got home to remove as much alcohol as possible before bed.

"How are we going to do it?" Chloe says on the subject of sleeping.

"So in the end you have made up your mind." Lucifer said, joining her provocatively.

"Not that! Sleeping" Chloe says annoyed, but also feeling some tenderness for the drunken Lucifer she had never met. To be fair, neither did he.

"Oh, in my house better, the bed is bigger." Lucifer said without hesitation. 

"Okay, I'll call a cab, I've had too many drinks to drive, and we don't even talk about you." She said pulling out the phone.

Lucifer knew he was drunk, his mind was working but he was not able to avoid saying or doing certain things that in a normal situation he would not be able to. In addition, being sober he would never allowed to take a taxi and leave his Corvette in the parking lot of a dirty bar.

The trip was uneventful, Chloe was afraid that Lucifer would throw up in the taxi, since she herself felt a little sick already, she did not even want to imagine how he must be, but actually Lucifer felt pretty fine.

They arrived at the penthouse, and once there Chloe put down her things and pulled Lucifer into the bathroom: "I need to go to the bathroom before we go to bed, the tequila is hitting me." Chloe said a little uncomfortable, she really needed to go.

"Me too." Lucifer said squeezing his crotch with his free hand, as if he suddenly remembered everything he had drunk during the night and his bladder had just suddenly gotten much smaller. So they went to the bathroom and sorted that out. After the water and the emptying of the bladder, Lucifer was better and less drunk, then it dawned on him.

"How are we going to take off our clothes?" He said, turning his head. "Lucifer, I've already told you that I'm not going to sleep with you..." Chloe said lying to herself, as she wanted to do without even being aware of it.

"No, I don't mean that Detective, although I'd love to, I mean I don't know about you, but I don't normally sleep in a suit." Lucifer said without a joking tone. "Oh yeah, sorry, sure." Chloe said feeling a bit stupid.

Somehow they managed to organize themselves, she took off her pants and jacket, although it remained between them, since she could not remove it completely with the handcuffs.

Lucifer simply cut off the shirt and jacket, claiming that he had many more and that he didn't like those too much, took off his pants and kept his boxer shorts, black silk similar to his bathrobe.

They both tried to fall asleep, although I think they were both thinking the same thing, because they couldn't. Chloe was lying next to the half-naked man whom, although she tried to pretend, she wanted more than she knew. And Lucifer was next to the girl he was in love with since day one, so much that it made him vulnerable, and although he pretended to want to sleep with her, he wanted much more to kiss her.

Then the silence was broken in the darkness of the room: "I'm going to do something, okay? You can step aside if you want, but I have to." Lucifer said quite nervous, everything was easier when he was still very drunk. Then he leaned over Chloe and little by little, he joined his lips with hers, sweet, soft, perfect. She was able to pull away, but she didn't, her mouth entwined with his, savoring each other in the best kiss they had ever felt before.

Then they separated to catch a breath, and Lucifer could not help but release a silly smile, of happiness but also of relief, she was smiling too. "You haven't step aside." He said very cute. "You said if I wanted to, and I didn't wanted to." She said smiling and kissing him again with her hand on the man's chest. 

It was this, this was what they both needed so badly, it was not sex or work, it was the company and the trust of being together, but in another way, more together than usual. They snuggled together between more kisses, each time prettier and easier. They both fell asleep between cuddles, she leaning on his chest, him caressing her hair. Just perfect.

But then, at six in the morning, Lucifer had a strange nightmare, his father was taking him out of hell by grabbing him by the stomach, gutting him and tearing him to death. He woke up suddenly, startled, but luckily he had not awakened his partner, which was what worried him the most. He felt hot, and he still had an incessant pain in his stomach that gradually grew more intense and more unbearable. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but it hurt a lot. Then a retching went through his body, he had never felt something like this before, so as much as it hurt to do it, he waited for it to pass and tried to wake Chloe up.

"Detective, Detective please." Lucifer said somewhat nervous. He had never felt anything like this, but he had a little idea what the reason was.

Chloe woke up smiling when she saw Lucifer, the night before still seemed like a dream, a perfect dream. "Is it morning already?" She said cheerfully. "No, sorry to wake you up, but I need to go to the bathroom." He said embarrassed, with a look of discomfort on his face. "Yeah right, sorry, do you have pee?" Chloe said as she tried to get out of bed next to him, forgetting the handcuffs for a second.

"No, it's not that, I'm not feeling very well, my stomach hurts." Lucifer said overwhelmed. "Oh God, Lucifer you are pale and soaked, that's the alcohol, come on, quick." She said feeling sorry for the poor man.

"I think I'm going to throw up Detective." Lucifer said concerned for his health. "Of course you do" Chloe said guiding them to the bathroom of Lucifer's room.

As soon as they approached the toilet, Chloe opened the lid, Lucifer knelt and hunched over the cup, pouring all the alcohol, the dinner and even the intestines into it. Hearing Lucifer's heavy breathing, knowing how painful it was to vomit, and seeing him so weak and vulnerable, made her feel very sorry for him, so she began to caress his hot, naked back to try to make him feel better. She could see his ribs scarred with every gag, poor boy.

After five minutes, it seemed that Lucifer no longer had anything else inside him that he could pour, so they both leaned against the wall and breathed calmly, until Lucifer could get back up. "I'm so sorry Detective, I'm disgusting." Lucifer said with wet eyes, he didn't know if they were from the pain or just from shame. "Don't say that, you're human, it's normal, I've been about to do the same thing on the way home a few hours ago, don't worry, it's okay. I have a little daughter, I'm not scared of puke" She said smiling, making Lucifer feel so much better. "But I'm not human" says Lucifer a bit sad.

"Is it always like this? Get drunk I mean." Lucifer said exhausted. "Always? You've never gotten drunk? I don't believe you." She said surprised. "I have already told you, the metabolism of the celestial beings does not allow us to get to this point, so no, but with you I am vulnerable, in all respects." He said, taking a slow, relaxed breath now.

She sighed and ignored the metaphorical comment, although in reality, there was something inside her that wanted to believe him, it made sense, didn't it? I don't know, time would tell, maybe she was going as crazy as him, who knows?

They both went back to bed, and before falling asleep, she gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. They both slept peacefully until quite late.

When the sun began to enter through the large windows, they both woke up little by little, although Chloe before him, who was still exhausted. "Do you feel like going to breakfast?" Chloe asked cheerfully. He was still sleeping soundly, his chest moving slowly under his deep breaths, and his perfect, beautiful abs looked amazing in the morning sun. Then she noticed something that also looked amazing, besides his wet curls stuck to his forehead, which looked adorable. His partner was experiencing a morning wood, and for some reason, she couldn't stop staring at it. "You've said something?" He asked, waking up little by little. "Oh yeah, are you hungry?" She said looking away from the tent on his lap. "Bloody hell, could you lower your voice?" He said covering his ears. Chloe laughed: "Congratulations on your first hangover." She said amused.

Then he realized his "problem".

"Oh shit, sorry, it happens sometimes." He said a bit embarrassed, which never happened to him with sexual matters, but this time, he did feel shy.  
"Oh my God Lucifer, don't worry, I've been married for several years, it's not the first morning wood I see." She said smiling, although it was the biggest one. Then Lucifer realized that the room smelled of whiskey, gin, and sweat. "We urgently need a shower, or at least I do." Lucifer said immediately. "Actually me too, how are we going to do it?" She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can leave the clothes in the middle of the cuffs while you shower, and then I shower, or we can do it together, which would be much more comfortable." Lucifer said with a provocative smile knowing that Chloe would refuse the offer. "You know what? Not such a bad idea, showering together, you know?" Chloe said a bit nervous about his reaction, although let's face it, she knew the answer perfectly.

"Of course, yes, of course I do. Although your clothes will get wet. But nothing happens, I will personally dry them, by hand, or I can buy you new ones." Lucifer said quickly hoping she wouldn't back down now because of the clothes. "Lucifer, calm down, also, I've been thinking about it and I don't like them that much, I think I'll cut them too. Could you lend me something? If not we can go to my house and get something from mine." Chloe said as they headed to the bathroom.

"No way, choose a suit from my closet, the one you like the most, it's a gift." Lucifer said very cute, making Chloe melt. "Lucifer you don't have to give it to me." Chloe said. "But I want to do it Detective." Lucifer said appreciating Chloe's answering smile.

Then she started to take off her clothes and they both cut them with one of Maze's knives. Seeing Chloe naked, although he had seen her before, would have made his penis respond, but the urge to urinate in the morning had caused his erection to go down almost completely, which had been very helpful in emptying his bladder right after, they both did. Lucifer took off his boxers and they both stepped into the shower.

Once inside, the heat of the situation, the remembers of the night before, or the desire they had for each other, but as soon as the hot water from the shower began to run through their bodies, Lucifer began to kiss Chloe, going down the collarbone, while Chloe felt Lucifer's member grow against her body becoming hard as stone, she couldn't blame him, she loved it. Lucifer kissed her from the mouth to lower, much lower, and she definitely let him do it, she never believed this was going to end like this, but God, the man knew what he was doing. And then, without knowing how or when, Lucifer was inside Chloe, pounding against the shower with a certain delicacy but with enough passion, so as not to hurt her (he knew perfectly well that his large member could be too much the first time), while she enjoyed the best sex of her life. He wouldn't admit it, but he was really enjoying this more than anything else in all his eons of life. They spent a long time under the shower water, Lucifer would have preferred it to last longer, but he couldn't help it, the Detective drove him crazy. Still, they came out of the shower with wrinkled fingers.

Neither said anything, Lucifer was nervous if this changed things too much, but it was the happy smile that Chloe gave him that made him breathe again and confirm that what had happened had to happen.

Chloe chose a black suit from Lucifer's closet and he took care of choosing the right accessories for the outfit. He had chosen a rather elegant gray suit, one of his favorites, according to his mood, and they both helped each other to dress, although they had to make some arrangement in it to get it through the handcuffs.

As they dressed, Lucifer could see how Chloe had a couple of cuts all over her body from the handcuffs and the passion that had taken hold of them earlier in the shower. Then he realized that he too had several, although right now he didn't care.

As they fixed themselves together in the bathroom mirror, Chloe noticed that she had a large hickey on his collarbone and another next to her nipple, while she had left her "friend" marked on his neck, in full view of everyone. "Sorry about that, maybe you want to cover it with a handkerchief." She said smiling very cute with some guilt.

"You're sorry? Why would you apologize? I intend to wear it in front of everyone with pride, you don't deserve anyone to hide or be ashamed of you." Lucifer said smiling very kindly.

Chloe smiled moved and gave him a tender kiss on his lips: "God... if we didn't have to go to work..." Lucifer said as Chloe ran her fingers gently over his lips. She kissed him again and they went to work, but not before stopping for breakfast.

As soon as they entered the police station, Ella approached them and led them to the evidence room. "Guys, I have a little surprise for you." She said happily, until she noticed their clothes. "How have you changed your clothes? It doesn't matter, look what I have." She said smiling holding a small bunch of keys. "Ella, I love you." Chloe said with a sigh of relief, not for separating from Lucifer, but for avoiding her to get fired. "There are three, in case it happens to you again, although I see that you guys have been pretty good together." Ella said, smiling insinuatingly, noticing the hickey on Luci's neck, who smiled with pride, although they both blushed a little.

Once Ella had left them alone: "Well, it seems that you finally get rid of me." Lucifer said with a tender nervous smile. "Yes, finally." Chloe says with the same gesture.

"I had thought... we could eat later if you feel like it." Lucifer said somewhat nervous. She didn't answer, she didn't know if she should. "You're right, handcuffed for too long." Lucifer said sadly turning about to leave through the door of the evidence room. But then: "Lucifer wait!" Chloe said quickly.

Lucifer turned and approached her. "I think it is a wonderful idea." She said leaning him against a shelf and giving him an unforgettable kiss.

Lucifer followed the kiss and they both merged into the same feeling, happier than they could imagine, together, incredible.


End file.
